1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a head-mounted type image display device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a head-mounted type image display device such as a Head Mounted Display (HMD) which is mounted on a head of a user is known (for example, see JP-A-2015-126396).
The head-mounted type image display device described in JP-A-2015-126396 includes a first display section and a second display section which are respectively provided at positions facing left and right eyes of the user. Each of the first display section and the second display section includes a display plate (light guide plate) for displaying an image on the left and right eyes of the user and an optical unit projecting the image on the display plate. Therefore, the user can visually recognize the image that is projected from the optical unit.
In addition, each display plate described above is supported by a frame and each frame is connected to a support section for supporting the display plate at positions facing the left and right eyes of the user when mounting the head-mounted type image display device on a head. The support section includes a band member and an ear hooking section, and is mounted by mounting the band member on a back of the head of the user and hooking the ear hooking section around an ear of the user.
Furthermore, each frame of the head-mounted type image display device described in JP-A-2015-126396 is connected to each of a first connecting section and a second connecting section, and the first connecting section and the second connecting section are detachably configured. Therefore, mounting of the head-mounted type image display device on the head of the user is facilitated and the band member is portably configured to be hung around a neck when opening (separating) the first connecting section and the second connecting section by attaching and detaching the first connecting section and the second connecting section.
However, the head-mounted type image display device described in JP-A-2015-126396 is also often used by operators or the like who execute precise operations and wear a covering member such as a helmet on the head. Such operators execute an operation (hereinafter, may be referred to as a non-visual operation) which is performed without viewing a display section of the head-mounted type image display device in addition to an operation (hereinafter, may be referred to as a visual operation) which is performed while viewing the display section of the head-mounted type image display device.
However, in the head-mounted type image display device described in JP-A-2015-126396, for example, when alternately performing a visual operation and a non-visual operation, it is necessary to perform the connection and opening of the first connecting section and the second connecting section each time. In other words, the operator needs to mount and remove the head-mounted type image display device each time.
Therefore, especially in a case where the user (operator) or the like wears a covering member such as a helmet, it has been desired to provide a configuration which is capable of causing only the image display section for displaying an image to retreat from in front of the eyes of the user (operator). That is, it has been desired to provide a head-mounted type image display device which is capable of enlarging a retreat amount (retreat distance) of the image display section.